


Memories [ Cullen X Lavellan Inqusitor ]

by shadeslfcool



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Cullen Smut, Drinking, F/M, Fanfiction, Lyrium Addiction, One Shot, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeslfcool/pseuds/shadeslfcool
Summary: If my inquisitor was to have Cullen take lyrium and their relationship ended. They run into each other later at a bar and they still have feelings for each other, but she doesn't want to get hurt.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Mage(s)/Templar(s) (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 4





	Memories [ Cullen X Lavellan Inqusitor ]

It was about a month or so since the council disbanded the inquisition, along with the loss of Lavellan's left arm that once held so much power. After learning that Solas was going to bring back what once was and destroy what is she immediately went back to her clan, pleaing- begging for them to listen to what the future holds, though they didn't seem to pay no mind. Feeling unheard she left, making her way to Fereldan, trying to get away ? It was unclear. Making her way through the vibrant, warm, and comforting woods she happened to stumble upon a bar. The place was anything but fancy, although it was a good spot to rest. 

Walking closer to the establishment she could hear laughing, beer glasses clinking, and music that fit just perfectly with the atmosphere. Opening the doors Anna's eyes fell upon a group of people, mostly made up of men, sitting at the bar celebrating something. It reminded her of the time she drank with The Iron bull and his charges, it was a fond memory. How she missed everyone from the inquisition. The elf made her way towards the back of the bar, of course the woman was going to drink, but wanted to sit first since she had been traveling for quite a while. Sitting there, stuck in her thoughts of all of her companions it was interrupted. Suddenly a mysterious figure had appeared in front of her, their face was covered by the hood of their black cloak. 

Her gaze wondered towards the area their face should be, making sure to give an intimidating look. After all the unpleasant fights, horrid things she had seen, all the awful events that she'd been through there was no time for such bullshit. "It would seem as though you're in my way. Move. If you know what's good for you.", she said in a commanding tone. As they seemed to not listen to her warning she was about to speak till a familiar voice came from the cloak. It felt like time stopped. "My apologies, Inqusitor, or should I just go by Anna now? I didn't mean to upset you." As he spoke he pulled his hood down revealing his face. His eyes were still a honey yellow with brown in the mix, they seemed very tired. His hair was still neatly done, but a bit of a beard was grown. He was good at showing people what they wanted to see a calm, collected, strong man. Yet it was easy to tell, he was not okay. 

"Commander- uh- Cullen. Excuse me- ahah. It's been a while. " Anna couldn't help herself around him, even after he had broken her heart. It was her fault, after the incident with lyrium she just wanted to help him, but she made the wrong choice by telling him to take it. When he did his whole demeanor had changed, and it was all because of her. But now- he seemed a bit different? A throaty chuckle erupted from Cullen, he took a seat as he smiled at the woman he had strong feelings toward. "It's quite alright, I saw you come in and thought I was dreaming. I have to say it's very nice seeing you again, but I figured you would be with your clan?" Taking a swig of his drink that the blonde man brought with him, he looked at her with curious eyes. "I was with them. I tried to tell them what was going to happen... they didn't seem to listen. So I left and I don't know... what I do know is that it's also nice seeing you...", she couldn't help but feel a type of way. Her heart still yearned for him after all this time, he was her first love. His face seemed flushed from her comment, but he didn't shy away. Grabbing her right had from across the table he held it, as he stared. "I would be lying if I said you hadn't crossed my mind, Anna. Even shown up in my dreams...". Silence fell upon them, if felt like it was just them. Memories of kisses, lingering touches, any time she was with him spilled into her thoughts. Oh how she had missed him too.

"Are you- are you still taking lyrium?", she asked hesitantly. It was her fault, her feelings rising, but the way he was- she couldn't deal with that again. If he switched up all she could think about was the resentment he probably had for her resurface. She couldn't deal with a broken heart again. "No.", he said in a tone she couldn't read, it was odd. Cullen's hands seemed cold and a bit shaky as he pulled them away from her hand. "Sorry if I ruined the mood... would you like a drink. Maybe we could catch up? "Trying to change the mood she nodded her head with enthusiasm, it would be nice to talk to him maybe something could come out of this. Maybe they would act on their love and make it this time.

What seemed like a couple of hours, was half a day of drinking and laughing. They stayed till they were kicked out. Exiting the bar Cullen and Anna held on to each other, both pretty drunk. " Do you have a place to say my stunning grace?", the tall man asked somewhat slurring his words. She giggled then shook her head no. "I told you this already Commander- I don't have a place to rest my head." Cullen stopped dead in their tracks and gave her a look. "The Herald of Andraste doesn't have a place to stay? Would you like to come back to my cabin?" Looking at him she felt electricity through her body, he was so beautiful. Grabbing his cloak Anna pulled him into a heated kiss, as they pressed their lips together his hand ran into her hair. Almost losing herself in the moment she pulled away like he used to when they kissed, "I would be delighted." Cullen was obviously not fond of ending it early, so he picked her up, carrying her in his arms. "Better brace yourself, Inqusitor. This will be a quick trip. "

Arriving to what seemed like their destination, the used to be Templar placed the mage down gently. He was always a gentleman and Anna absolutely adored that about him, not many people were like that anymore. "Before I go in, I'm going to go get some water from the lake nearby, you can make yourself comfortable in my room if you want to. " She gave a suggestive look towards him then placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll be waiting for you, Commander", liquid courage was a real thing seeing as she would be way to shy to be so provocative. He was usually shy as well, but they knew what they wanted. As he left in a hurry she opened the cabin door, closing it behind her, she couldn't help, but look around. There was a nice set up with paperwork on a desk, a bookshelf, and a chair to sit on, typical. Smiling she went to the next room that seemed to be from her guess, his room. Opening it she was greeted with a magnificent view, kind of like his room at Skyhold. 

His bed was infront of the window, it spilled the beautiful moon light that made the room glow in a pretty dark blue. Along the light danced small sparkles that she had no idea where it came from, but it was breath taking. As she stepped towards the bed she laid down, sighing at the feeling of her body hitting the soft bed. It smelled just like him and that made her somewhat excited. Glancing around her eyes met with a dresser next to his bed, being nosey she opened the drawer, curious to see what he had. Seeing what was inside had her eyes water and her mouth open in awe, it was recently used lyrium bottles with a book of The Maker. Standing up she looked to the side seeing a long rectangular shaped thing covered by a cloth. Moving towards it she pulled it off to reveal a broken mirror indicating that he had done it. What had she done? Why did he lie to her? The past came rushing towards her again, remembering when Cullen had a sword made as he broke up with her, the way he acted so cold towards whenever they talked, they letters she wrote for him tossed in the trash like she was nothing. Why was it so easy to remember all the good times, but not the bad? She couldn't do it again.

Anna stood there, saddened by the thought of what she did to Cullen and what he had done to her. Hearing a noise outside the room she was in, the mage made haste, covering the mirror and closing the drawer. Regaining her composure she sat on the bed like nothing happened. The former Templar opened the door and she smiled at him taking all of him in. "Sorry I took so long I was trying not to falling the lake- ", he stopped as he noticed her sudden mood change. Cullen walked towards her and knelt on the ground, holding her hand. "I didn't mean to worry you." Anna lightly pulled her hand away from his strong one, placing in on his cheek, feeling his smooth skin and prickly little hairs. "Cullen, make love to me", she said without hesitation. Usually the former Commander wasn't taken aback, but it had been a while since he had been intimate. Especially with her. 

As he stood on his feet Cullen took Anna into his arms, making his was to the middle of the bed, putting the elf there. Kissing her on the lips passionately, he slowly took every garment off exposing her pale skin letting his hands linger enjoying every moment of this. Her face was red and hot from the alchohol, him kissing her just like she remembered, and the thought of them being together like this. As he removed every article of clothing from her body, he stared at her with lust. Anna looked away with embarrassment, but he thought every part of her was flawless. Cullen hovered over part of her body, as he lowered his head to place his soft lips on her neck. Slowly he left marks, gently biting her skin till it was pink then licking it to replace the painful feeling with a pleasurable one. Anna looked down at him with loving eyes, gribbing his hair and savoring the moment. 

Feeling like Mage was excited enough, Cullen pushed himself off the bed to undress himself. Revealing his chiseled body, Anna couldn't help but let her eyes wander towards his nether regions. The former Commander placed himself over her again, having her legs wrap around his waist as his member pressed against her entrance. Resting his head against hers, he kissed the woman he felt strongly for again remembering the first time he had seen her, how enraptured he was by her. He felt awful for breaking up with the inquisitor, but he needed to focus on his work. Cullen didn't remember much except for working, the nightmares, and being so angry. Trapped even, but tonight. He was free. 

Pulling away from the kiss he gripped his dick and slowly inserted himself into her, closing his eyes he savored every moment of how tight she felt and him filling her. Anna moaned at the feeling as well, the way their bodies fit so perfectly together. It was just what she wanted, just what she needed for tonight. Wrapping her arms around Cullen's neck the elf had him closer to her, wanting to feel every part of him. Cullen thrusted into her, setting a pace so he wouldn't finish early. The sound of their skin against each other, her moans and his moans, everything was so amazing it felt like peace. For him it felt like for the first time in forever he wasn't angry, he wasn't confused, he wasn't lost. 

The blonde male shoved his face into his lover's neck kissing, moaning, breathing her in like it was the last time he would ever get to be with her. The mage started to fasten the rhythm of his thrusts as she was feeling a coil in her stomach, it was too much but not enough at the same time. As much as Anna didn't want this to end, she couldn't help but want more. Cullen taking note of her movements quickened his, gripping her waist he started the new pace and felt himself about to finish. What he was doing was too overwhelming for Anna, she came around him tightening her walls against him as she finished, riding herself out on him taking every ounce of pleasure from it. "Cullen!", she screamed out to him as he already knew what was happening. The Commander tried so hard not to finish in that moment, but when her high ended he pulled out and grabbed his shirt that he hard worn and came on it so there was no clean up.

Throwing it to the side he fell on the empty part of the bed from exhaustion. Anna couldn't help, but laugh at the man. Laying there they tried to catch their breath, realizing what just occurred between the two. Anna was happy, but only for a brief second. The mage didn't want to ruin anything, but with what she saw earlier she couldn't deal with that again. "Cullen", she said in a somewhat serious tone. The man the elf called for turned his head towards her direction, " Yes?" Anna grabbed his hand and spoke. "If this was my last night with you, hold me like I'm more than just a friend. Give me a memory I can use. Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do, it matters how this ends. 'Cause what if I never love again?" Hearing her speak, and tears falling from her eyes Cullen couldn't help, but want to cry with her. Why would she say something like this? Pulling her close to him, he held her in his arms tightly. Anna's face was placed where his chest was as she cried harshly in his arms. "This isn't our last night together, I love you... please don't talk like that Anna. Just stay with me like this." As he played with her red hair, trying to comfort her they both slowly fell asleep.

The former Templar felt pain in his heart, Cullen felt an absence and couldn't breathe. Suddenly he sat up with a small groan, a coating of sweat sat upon his forehead. His room now had a warm sunlight wandering around. Looking to the side he noticed something. Anna was gone. The pain in his dream was real. Where she should've been was a letter for him...

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a somewhat angsty story if my inquisitor told Cullen to take the lyrium. This story was inspired by the song All I Ask by Adele.


End file.
